The Generation Of Miracles Propose!
by Anya Ceres
Summary: All of the GOM get their turn to shine their love down on Kuroko... complete with a proposal!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just going to do these as I feel like it but I hope you like these. So excuse the random or long awaited updates. Please review and look at mine and Anya's other stories. Drop a review and if you really like it Fav and/or follow. Also please, please, please vote on our poll. Thanks again!**

**Love Ceres!**

…

**The Answer Is Yes**

…**...**

Kuroko sat on the bench, away from the others as he wiped his sweat from his face. The game had been a little more tiring than usual but it still was an easy win. His ice blue eyes flicked over toward the rest of the team where they were having a meeting that he was supposed to be but had chose not to.

'Let Akashi get mad at me.' Kuroko thought as he stood and walked toward the locker room. He had enough with Akashi lately and this had been the last straw.

Akashi was being completely cold. Negative and rude, picking out ever one of the bluenette's flaws. Last practice had been the final straw.

"_That was the most terrible thing I have ever seen from any player." Akashi said as Kuroko slipped off his shirt. Turning he held his shirt in his hands, head tilted slightly to the side. _

"_Akashi?" Kuroko questioned quietly. Akashi walked forward, leaning against the lockers, inches from the bluenette. _

"_You are such a slacker. What were those passes? I could get an idiot to do better than you any day. If I had ever known you would turn out like this I never would have asked you to be here with me. Just leave Kuroko." Akashi said, staring down at Kuroko._

_Behind his blank face Kuroko was on the verge of tears. 'Maybe I will leave.' Kuroko felt Akashi lightly touch his hair. But this was finally it. Kuroko pulled away and slipped on a shirt. _

"_Fine, I will." Kuroko whispered as he turned, walking out from his final practice. _

SLAM! Kuroko jumped as he looked at his hand. He had slammed the locker without thinking. Kuroko ran a hand through his hair, agitated. 'Time to tell them' He thought before stepping out onto the court.

They all turned to look at him "Good bye, everyone." Kuroko said and walked out as they waved.

….

Akashi drummed his hands on his arms as he watched their practice. Kuroko had missed a total of 22 practices and 7 games. Where the hell was he?

Had Kuroko actually taken him seriously when Akashi had said to leave. Was this his own fault?

Akashi sighed and walked off toward the stairs, up toward the balcony. What would bring his little blue kitten back to him? Akashi looked out over the balcony to see the bluenette standing in the courtyard, watching the building. Akashi leaned forward in utter disbelief when he saw the look on Kuroko's face. It was a look of pure longing and sadness.

Who dare put that look on his face?! Akashi willed him to walk in like he always did, smiling when the boy took a step forward. But then Kuroko shook his head, hair falling into his pretty face and he turned, walking away for the last time.

…

**Five Months Later**

**POV: Kuroko**

…

I sighed, sweeping up the convenience store. I looked up when the bell rung to see several high school boys walk in. I walked behind the counter and rung them up only to watch them walk back out, happy and laughing.

But I was envious of them. I had to quit school because my parents had passed away. leaving me to fend for myself. None of my relatives would take me in, fighting over who should get stuck with me. But I just brushed them off and found a job, apartment, and odd jobs here and there.

Moving oward the candy aisle, I started restocking the shelves. I missed playing basketball and being with the guys. I missed Kise's loud voice, Aomine's grumpiness and fighting with Kise. I missed Midorima's horoscope fetish when he would come in with weird items. I missed Murasakibara's constant crunching of his snacks and the way he would always lean on me.

But what I missed the most was…

I felt a shadow cast over me and moved to step out of the way. "Sorry, sir…" I went to stand when I was pushed to the ground, the customer strandling my thin hips.

"Where have you been Tetsuya?" A voice demanded, expecting an answer.

"Please get of Akashi." I said as he glared down at me.

Akashi glared before pinning my arms above my head after tred to push him off. "Anser the question!" Akashi yelled.

"My parents passed away so I had to quit school to work. Now will you please get off of me?" I asked and Akashi stared down at me before brushing my hair from my face.

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this?" Akashi asked and my eyes flicked toward the shelves.

"I didn't need to tell you." I mumbled before his grip tightened on my wrists.

"I can fix this." Akashi stated, a small smile playing on his lips.

My head tilted to the side as I looked up at him. "How Akashi?" I asked.

"You're so cute, Tetsuya..." He murmured, momentarily distracted. He grinned before leaning down closer to me.

" **I'm going to ask you to marry me." he lightly kissed my lips before once again pulling back. "All you need to do is say 'yes'." **

I stared stunned at him before he swooped down to fully catch my lips. He nibbled on my lower lips before his toungue explored my mouth, in full control. He stopped and stared down at me expectiatly.

"… Yes… Akashi." I wiggled my hands from his grip and placed them on his cheeks, gently running my thumb over his lips. Then I spoke:

"**I love you, and always will.**"


	2. Pastry Shop Surprise

**Here is the second chapter after such a long wait! Kuroko and Murasakibara are going to be kinda out of character. Please review with the following if you really really want this to be updated.**

**Write in a review: Please update this story!**

**Kuroko and Murasakibara are both 21 years old in this chap.**

…**.**

**Pastry Shop Surprise**

…

"Okay, stay together and be good."

"Hai Kuroko Sensei!" The kindergarteners chorused in response.

I smiled lightly and led them into the Pastry Shop for the lunch part of their scheduled tour. Several children clung to my pants as we tried to get inside to order and eat. I looked around before spotting several tables.

"Take your buddy and find a seat. Remember to use your manners and speak quietly." I reminded and they nodded, running toward the tables.

24…26…27… Did I miss one? After recounting I came back with 27 children when there should have been 28. Had I really lost a child?

"Stay put for a moment."

"Hai!" They replied.

I turned to look for the child when he heard yelling. "Why is there a kid in here?"

I rushed back and flung open the door to see the missing kid, Pete, tugging on someone's apron. I rushed forward and picked him up, hugging him to my chest. "Apologize to everyone." I ordered and Pete who was almost in tears, bowed his head.

"Sorry for causing trouble!" He said and I patted his head before bowing also.

"I am sorry he ended up here." I stood up right.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing new when you're here." The man said before I turned to leave.

But suddenly there was a wall in front of me. "Kuro-chin?"

When I looked up there stood Murasakibara with his hair clipped behind his head, a pastry chef's outfit on, and a cake balanced on one hand. "How are you Murasakibara?" I asked.

"Oh, um, just fine I guess." His gaze shifted away from me as I stared up.

"Sorry about bumping into you." I murmured before leaving with Pete by my side.

Once we were back and I had recounted everyone I walked to the front counter to place the order for the lunch they were to get. I rang the bell.

"Mura-kun, go take his order."

"I don't want to see him. You go take it." Murasakibara hissed back.

"Go **now**." The man hissed back before Murasakibara walked out, a plate of Danishes in hand. He placed them in the display case before coming to stand in front of me. I kept my head down as I mumbled out what I wanted and turned to leave.

"I didn't hear you Kuro-chin." Murasakibara stated before I turned back toward him.

"…8…ds… mea…eas…" I once again turned on my heels to leave when Murasakibara leaned across the counter and caught my upper arm, pulling me back.

"You're no shadow so speak up." He told me and I flinched slightly at his words.

"28 kids meals please." I stared at the tray of Danishes he had placed out. "Could I have one of those Danishes too? They're beautiful."

"Sure." He said and added it to the bill before sliding the door open to pull out the warm doughy pastry. He handed it to me, our fingers brushing.

I took a bite and a smile lit up my face. "This is delicious! Could you tell whoever made this they are amazing?" I looked up at him to see his head tilted to the side.

"Sure." He repeated and walked off, leaving me alone at the counter.

Why did he hate me? When we were in school did I really do something to offend him? I had always liked being around him even though he never really seemed to feel the same way. Nothing new with that though. I sighed, sitting down as I watched the kids talk with each other about the field trip.

All the tables were filled so I sat alone by the window. Murasakibara was the one person I had always wanted to be my light…I'd even go as far as to say I tried to make it happen. But he always avoided me when we would be alone. Never invited me out to eat unless I was right there in front of him. He never really wanted anything to do with me.

But the sad thing was I was in love with Murasakibara Atsushi and he hated me with a passion.

Love was never easy and it seemed like mine was among the impossible. Another sigh later I felt a tug at my pants to see Pete and several others trying to get my attention.

"is something wrong?" He asked and I smiled down at him, shaking my head.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I raised an eyebrow while watching them.

"You look real sad." Luna said as she tugged at her skirt.

WHAT? I wasn't sad about this! There was no way… well I guess I was a little sad.. but the kids didn't need to know. "I'm not sad at all. Do you want to know why?" I asked, leaning forward to place my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Why? Why?" They jumped up and down. They were so cute!

"Because I have you guys with me."

Smiles lit up their faces and the group in front of me tackled me into a hug. I smiled and felt a few giggles escape when a huge shadow came over us.

"Your food is ready." Murasakibara told us before I stood, brushing myself off.

"Everyone to their seats." They all settled in while I turned to take the tray from Murasakibara. "Thank you, I can take in from here."

"No." He told me before brushing past. I stared ahead, eyes wide from shock. He really did hate me. There was no mistaking it. But I just put on my smile for the kids and turned to help them get ready to eat.

But then I saw what had happened. Pete and several others were climbing on him as he watched in horror. "I'm not a jungle gym!" he yelled and I laughed slightly at the sight before walking over to help.

"What did I say about using our manners?" I asked and they jumped off and dug into their lunches. I turned away from Murasakibara, ignoring him now so he didn't have to speak to me. His words and actions had already hurt enough.

After I helped everyone get set up I sat down and looked out the window to see people pass by. Murasakibara still hadn't moved from his spot which meant I still couldn't look over. God, why did you have to do this to me?!

I drew in a deep breath to calm myself. This wasn't like me at all. I was the blank faced little shadow. I wasn't some teenage girl who had her first crush. I was a grown man for Christ's sake! My eyes flicked over toward where he stood when i saw Isles raise her hand. I stood, brushing back my hair while putting a smile on my face. I walked toward her only to figure out Muraakibara was in my way.

"Kuro-chin can you-"

"Excuse me, sir, i need to help my student." I looked up at him still smiling.

"Why were you-"

"Kuroko Sensei!" Isles yellled.

"Would you like to ex-"

"I'm coming Isles."

"Hold on a minute Kuro-chin, i need to know-"

"Murasakibara will you please get out of my way." I narrowed my eyes.

"If you meet me at Thief's Revenge tonight for ten then i'll move out of the way." He crossed his arms and stared down at me.

"You promise to move?" I asked and he nodded, face devoid of emotion. "Fine, now get out of my way."

I carefully avoided contact with him as i moved past... and for the rest of the time there. As i helped the kids clean up and shrugged on my coat i spotted Murasakibara watching us as he iced a cake. When he saw me looking back he gave a wave to which i ignored, leaving with the children to go back to the school.

...

Seven O'Clock That Night

...

To: Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Akashi

Subject: Thief's Revenge

Message: Do u guys want 2 go 2 Thief's Revenge 2night with Murasakibara and me?

I dropped my phone onto my chest as looked back at my ceiling. Did i really want to go with Murasakibara? No.

Why was i going? Because i never go back on a promise.

BUZZ, BUZZ!

From: Kagami

Message: Srry, i'm on duty 2night so we definitely will be going another night.

No, no, NO! Please don't leave me with him!

BUZZ, BUZZ!

From: Midorima

Message: Emergency surgery in 15 minutes and it won't be done till morning.

I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

BUZZ, BUZZ!

From: Kise

Message: I really, really, really, really want to go wit u Kurokocchi but at the moment i am sadly in Spain and won't be back until Friday. /( T ^T)/ i'm really crying right now!

EVEN KISE WAS BAILING!

BUZZ,BUZZ!

From: Akashi

Message: Can't cause i'm sick but i will expct you to come over sometime Tetsuya

AKASHI NO! GET BETTER RIGHT NOW!

BUZZ, BUZZ!

From: Aomine

Message: I'll pick you up nine thirty. Wear something cute, k?

HE WAS BAILING ON ME- WAIT A MINUTE AOMINE WAS ACTUALLY GOING? YOU ARE A GOD AOMINE!

I quickly jumped up after glancing at the clock to see i had really wasted an hour and a half laying on the couch. Running back to my bathroom, I jumped in the shower. I soon turned off the water, opening the shower curtain to grab my towel when i saw someone sitting on the counter.

I stood frozen until they spoke. "You going to put on a towel Tetsu? Not that i mind the view or anything." Aomine said as i glared and grabbed my towel from the rack.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked as i brushed out my hair, then fluffing it up.

"I couldn't wait to come see my favorite little shadow." He replied before walking toward my room.

"You couldn't have wanted to see me that much, baka." I walked down the hall to find him in my room, going through my drawers.

Aomine turned to look at me, completely serious. "When was the last time we went out together? And this is even the first time you've ever invited me out."

I stood in shock. "I've never invited you out before?" I asked and he nodded but smiled.

"But it's okay because i know you care about me." Aomine pulled out a mini skirt and belly shirt. "When did you get these?" He inquired.

"Aomine you baka! You really went out and bought these just for this?" I yelled and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah, i just went into Kise's house and got them." His reply made me stop shimmying into my tight black pants to narrow my eyes at him.

"Two questions for you." I started as he leaned against my dresser.

"Okay, shoot."

"How did you get into Kise's house?"

"I stole his spare key, duh."

"Why does he have girl's clothes at home?"

"Well Kise sometimes does jobs for his old modeling agency and the last one was cross dressing with other male models. But the company gives them clothes from the shoot for free every time. "

"But i'm still not wearing it." I pulled up my pants and buttoned them, dropping my towel on the bed. I opened another drawer to pull out a pale black tank top with a neon blue shirt that dropped to show off my pale shoulders. Next i searched in my closet until i found my black boots which i stuffed my pants into.

"I guess we can ditch the clothes i brought." Aomine said with a shrug.

"I thought so." I grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room and pocketed some cash before we made our way to the parking lot in the cold night air.

I shivered, gripping my elbows until a tan jacket was draped over me by Aomine. "You forgot a jacket, baka." Aomine laughs out as he bumps against me. I grip the jacket tighter around me until we get to his navy colored Mustang where i drape it across my lap.

"Thanks for coming along Aomine." I whispered and he patted my thigh, nodding.

"Anytime Tetsu."

The rest of the car ride was silent until we made it to Thief's Revenge. I got out, Aomine taking the jacket from me and once again draping it over my shoulders before we walked in, flashing ID's.

I noticed it was still a little before ten so i sat down at the bar with Aomine, ordering drinks as we waited. I glanced at the clock again, five minutes after ten. I guess he was just a little late.

Ten after ten. He had better get here soon.

Thirty after ten. Oh i was pissed now.

"I'll go look for him. Stay here, okay?" I placed my hand on his and oly after his nod did i leave to go find Murasakibara.

...

I glared at my feet as i stood along the wall, deep in thought. WHERE IN THE HELL WAS HE AT?

I lost the glare and got on my tiptoes, head slowly turning as i scanned the crowd. That was when i caught sight of him.

Sitting at the bar with Aomine was Murasakibara, laughing without a care in the world. I took a deep breath as i mentally killed him several times. I walked over quietly, a no smile on my face as i approached. I stood at the edge of the crowd, listening to their conversation.

Aomine turned toward Murasakibara. "Did you see Tetsu yet? Cutie right?"

"I don't want to see him and i bet he's not cute at all." Murasakibara took a swig of his beer.

"WHAT? Tetsu is head over heels for you and all you can say is you basically hate him?" Aomine asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Kuro-chin is a well mannered adult. I'll only give him that." Murasakibara murmured.

"Not at all! Tetsu's my shadow so i should know that he's worse than Akashi when he's drunk. Worse than Kise when he's in a sweets store, gazing down a vanilla aisle. Worse than Midorima with caring for people, especially children. Worse than me when tormenting people. And you? Well that one i'd have to think about." Aomine stared at the wall while spinning his glass in a circle.

"Kuro-chin's not a shadow anymore, Mine-chin. He's not good enough for that title." Murasakibara looked back as i walked toward them.

"I just got a call. I'll be leaving. See ya, Aomine." I started off when Aomine stood, grabbing my arm.

"At least put on a jacket. Do you need a ride too?" He asked and i shook my head, letting him put the jacket on me. I turned on my heel and walked out, ignoring Murasakibara who yelled my name over and over.

...

"Kuro-chin wait up." Murasakibara grabbed my arm and spun me around. I winced slightly at his bruising grip before noticing Aomine watching from a distance. He held up the keys and i gave a slight nod. Murasakibara was still glaring down at me when i looked back up at him.

"I really need to go." I said and yanked, taking a step back.

"I don't care." Murasakibara said as he brushed his bangs out of his face. I looked away as i felt myself blush. He has gotten so much hotter since we were in middle school. "Do you-"

"Tetsu lets go!" Aomine yelled from next to me. He was looking at us from inside the car, shades on as tons of girls and guys alike stared at our trio. Murasakibara glared at Aomine. Aomine only smiled back. "I figure we can just have a sleepover at my house tonight. Lots and lots of fun!"

"But i just slept over a few days ago." I said and he shook his head.

"I always welcome company. You should know that best Tetsu." Aomine winked at me and i rolled my eyes, yanking again to get away and into the car.

"Stay with me Kuro-chin." Murasakibara growled out.

I turned and stared up at him, smiling happily. "You don't have to keep forcing yourself. I know you hate me."

His face fell as i smiled. "Kuro-chin how could i-"

"Let's go Tetsu." Aomine said and i pulled hard enough to get out of his hand. I walked toward the car only to have him yell.

"You always have to be with Mine-chin, don't you? Why don't i ever get a chance?" He yelled at me and i flinched, ignoring him as i closed my door, letting Aomine pull away with a wave.

"Tetsu just forget about that giant idiot." Aomine reached over and touched my inner thigh.

"I-i can't Ao-aomine." I whispered as tears poured down my face. he sighed and unbuckled me, tugging me onto his lap.

"I'll make you feel better." Aomine murmured, his lips catching my quivering ones.

"You're a-a Police officer. Wh-what if some-someone catches us?" I asked after he let go of my lips.

"I won't let them catch us, baka." He slipped his hand up under my shirt to play with my navel. "Just shut up and let me pleasure you tonight."

I bit my lip as we went toward his house, once in we did everything we could to make each other forget everything just for the night.

…...

The Next Morning

…...

I woke, naked body pressed to Aomine's perfectly sculpted and tanned one. My arms were wrapped around his chest, face buried in the crook of his muscled arms. He rested on arm under his head while the other draped along my lower waist.

Once again i had let Aomine comfort me as he had done for years. He was the only one who knew about my little crush on Murasakibara and had asked me to keep it that way. I agreed because Aomine was the only one who truly understood me because, well... he was my light, the reason i existed.

I stood, stretching before looking at my rumpled and stained clothes on the floor. Upon sighing I walked over and pulled out a white shirt of Aomine's tugging it on over my head and walking into the kitchen. My eyes drifted toward the expensive TV which i turned on and listened to the news. Then i started a simple breakfast of omelets and bacon.

"Aomine!" i yelled as i served breakfast on the table. He stumbled out, yawning and stretching before running his hands through his hair. Looking down he had on a pair of gray sweatpants, the police logo on it, slung low on his waist. "Time to eat sleepy head."

He scratched his chest, working his way to the coffee pot to start it up. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, scrubbing the pans in the sink.

"Better than usual. See Tetsu you're the medicine for me and i'm the medicine for you." he looked up and down my body suggestively.

"You have a point there." I murmured, about to take a bite when the doorbell rang. Aomine started for it, hot water and beans in his hands when i smiled up at him. "I got it."

I jogged down the hallway of the condo to the door, opening it up. "Can i help you?" I asked as i came to stare at a chest. Looking up i unfortunately saw Murasakibara glaring down at me.

He crossed his arms peering inside. "Aomine." He murmured as soon as he saw him, carrying two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Tetsu the coffee's finally ready." He stopped, eyes wide when he saw Murasakibara. "Close the door!" Aomine yelled.

I turned but was instead slammed into the corner of the clean cut table Aomine had a glass vase sitting on. the vase fell, shattering as pieces rained down on my back. I looked over to see Aomine holding his jaw as he swung at Murasakibara, nailing him in the head with his fist.

"This is the last time you will ever take Kuro-chin from me! He's mine!" Murasakibara yelled connecting with Aomine's collarbone.

"Please stop!" I yelled, scrambling through the glass to get to them. I stood, crying out as a piece lodged itself in my foot but still stepped in between them. Next thing i knew i was on the floor, trying to breath.

Aomine had punched me in the stomach... I needed to get out of here NOW. "I need to go, okay?" I stumbled toward the room when i was lifted up into the air. I turned to look into the face of Murasakibara.

"It's okay, Kuro-chin, i'm here now." He lightly kissed my forehead. This must be a dream! That was why he had kissed me!

"I'm dreaming so it's okay right?" I asked him, running a pale finger over his lips.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, smoothing down my hair.

"Since it's a dream i can tell you that i love you so much Murasakibara. It's so depressing knowing i can never really tell you this but if this is the best i can have than i will take it." i smiled happily, leaning in to capture his lips. His tongue skillfully invaded my mouth before i felt another hand on my neck.

"I'm so sorry Tetsu. Let's get pants on so we can take you to the doctors." Aomine murmured but i shook my head.

"Just leave me alone Aomine! I'm happy, just look! Murasakibara let me kiss him and doesn't hate me in this dream! I can't wake up yet!" I cried, the pain in my heart and the pain of my body coming on full force. "I have finally found happiness!".

"I'm not leaving, Kuro-chin.' Murasakibara stated, wrapping me up in his jacket as we went down the stairs to who knows where cause i fell asleep in the middle of everything.

…...

The Hospital The Next Morning

…...

I woke to see a pale ceiling, an icky chemical smell surrounding me. My whole body ached as if a train had plowed me over several times, and then some. But there was something that turned my head toward the window. The smell of fresh Danishes.

And with them Murasakibara.

"Finally awake, Kuro-chin?" he asked me, handing over a Danish to which i devoured in seconds.

"Good morning!" I smiled at him before turning away. This was not my dream!

"I know exactly what you're thinking." My head whipped around to look at him, my eyes wide. "You're thinking that this is not apart of your dream. But it actually is, in the life long goals sense."

"So that wasn't a dream?" i asked and he chuckled.

"I remember everything Kuro-chin." He smiled again.

"You two are such bakas! If Aomine was here i would tell him the same thing! You almost died Kuroko!" Midorima slammed the clipboard onto the table.

"Thank you Midorima. Sorry for causing trouble for you again." I bowed my head to him, licking my lips to get the Danish crumbs off.

"Oh everything's fine now Mido-chin. You don't have to yell this early in the morning." Murasakibara smirked at the fuming Midorima.

"Oh just shut up! Anyway you, Kuroko, need a family member to come pick you up and sign the papers for your release." Midorima crossed his arms over his chest, glaring a me.

"I have no living relatives." I stated simply before i felt a hand pat my head.

"He's my family." Murasakibara smiled broadly.

"Not in the family registry." Midorima said, completly putting aside the fact that we would be a gay couple.

"Well Kuro-chin..." He turned to look at me. "**Shall we begin?**"

"Begin what?" I asked, confused.

"**Our marriage of course.**" He leaned in, kissing me.

**Once he pulled away, i nodded. "How could i ever say no?" **


End file.
